Bob Meet Betty, Betty Meet Bob
Bob Meet Betty, Betty Meet Bob 'is the eighth episode of Bob&Betty. It originally aired as a Christmas special and is the eighth episode of the first season. Plot Bob makes an impassioned speech about how much he enjoys spending Christmas with his family, before Betty reminds him that its October and Juliet's birthday. Eventually, Christmas Eve arrives and Bob returns from a night of carol singing with Stewart. After finding nothing on television, Bob and Betty decide to tell Brandi and Juliet about when they first met - Christmas Eve, 1986... An eighteen year old Bob is in a band with his brothers Bill and Ben, and the three have just moved into their own house - which would later become Bob and Betty's house in the present - and are practising for a party they are holding that night. Meanwhile, Betty and her nervous friend Hannah are on their way to meet Gina, a devout Christian friend of theirs. As Gina leaves the church she runs into Bob, who asks her if she'll come to his party tonight. She refuses but Bob is determined to hook up with her nonetheless. Leaving Bob behind, Gina runs into Betty and Hannah and tells them about the party. Just then, Hannah makes to cross the road and a car nearly runs her over. Breaking from her nervous ways, she explodes into a rant, steals the car and chases the driver off down the road. In light of the incident, Betty and Gina decide that Bob Newbie's party doesn't seem so bad after all and decide to go. When they arrive, Bob's Band - ''Fat, Single and Ready to Mingle - are playing their latest track: Shagging in the Headmaster's Office, a song which has such an impact on Gina that she promptly abandons her religious ways and finds the nearest person to sleep with. At the bar, Bob and Betty both order a brandy at the same time - to find that there is only one left, which a generous Bob allows Betty to share. Before much longer, the pair are dancing together. Back in the present day, Brandi is outraged that she is named after a drink but is interested in how she came to be born. Bob recalls the day, back in July 1995, when Brandi's untimely birth made him miss the season finale of Boy Meets World - something he vowed never to forgive the baby for. Back in the present, Brandi is even unhappier that the only reason for Bob's animosity toward her is a sitcom. The mood soon changes however when Gina arrives and a Christmas party kicks off. The next morning, Bob wakes up, thinking that it is Boxing Day, and is disappointed to find that it is actually Christmas Day. Meanwhile, Brandi has discovered Juliet, lying unconcious on the floor... References to popular culture * The songs Nessun Dorma by Giacomo Puccini, Orinoco Flow by Enya and Horny by Mousse T. and Hot 'n' Juicy are mentioned. * Bob is watching the U.S. sitcom Boy Meets World on television. * When Brandi discovers Juliet passed out and drunk on the floor, she proclaims 'God bless us, every one', a line from the Charles Dickens novel A Christmas Carol. Continuity errors *In the previous episode, Juliet's Decision, Gina says that Betty never knew Bob when he had hair, but in this episode, when they meet at the party, he has a full head of hair. Quotes '''Bob: Right. Time to see what's on the telly. Brandi, vacate the sofa. Brandi: No. Bob: In that case, Brandi, vacate the house. Betty: Bob! She was sat there first. Bob: This is my sofa, Betty. It was me that found it, me that dragged it back, me that wiped the last of the dirt off it and me that has sat on it, every day, for the last seventeen years. Betty: What a noble tale. Shut up, will you? Bob: Do not dishonour me, Betty. Brandi: Oh, lord. It's like being in a medieval piss up. Ben: You guys ready for that totally awesome party we're throwing tonight? Bill: Couldn't be more ready, man. Parties have been mental since we got our own house. Bob: I bet that guy wishes he hadn't bet me the house over that snooker game. Ben: Dude he was like eighty-seven? Bob: Oh, no, man. I hope he found another place to live. Ben: He could've died in the cold, dude. Bill: Man, I feel awful, bro. (Silence) Bob: Beer anyone? Ben: HELL, YEAH! Ben: Dude, who's coming to this party? Bill: Should we play some of our awesome tunes as they come in? Bob: We totally should! Richard: I'm saying this as your friends, guys - if you want the guests to stay, please, please don't. Bob: Listen, Richard. If you can't understand the majesty of true tunes like I Did Your Mum, Sorry, I'd Do Your Girlfriend Next and I Set Your Dog On Fire, Get Some Water, then maybe you'd better go. We can't have you bringing our sound down.